History Repeats Itself
by DementedViper
Summary: SBHP. and other slash. MPREG. Its amasing how when we look back we find history repeats itself.


Disclaimer: DementedViper owns none of this except the few odd characters its all JKR's

My name is Aden black I am the youngest of triplets the 3rd child in my family. It amazes me how history repeats it's self really it does.

My parents, Sirius black and the saviour of the wizarding world Harry Potter, their the greatest people on earth. Even with all the prejudice against them for being gay and godfather and godson now bonded husbands and age difference. The whole wizarding world is hypercritical they don't care about homosexuality or age difference even if their blood related they don't care. But with my dads they do. My daddy, Harry just for the sakes of saving you confusion, said its because they still hate my dad and as their 'saviour' if anything goes wrong its him and dad they said he was never innocent dispite the trail which became the trail of the centary. Apparently they say dad used dark magic on daddy and raped him. That's a complete lie you'd have to be blind not to see they love each other. Yes my daddy was raped and yes he told us he was raped by death eaters and his uncle.

Anyway we have a really big family. There's dad and daddy, both 27 after a spell hit dad making him daddy's age when they were teenagers still, Anix and Anthineox my older sibling who are my partners in crime,where the triplets and bad influences on or brothers and sisters which includes our cousins we're 11, then theirs Salazar and shadow my younger twin brother and sister, who are 10, then raven and ryan again twins, 8, Daniel, 7, leo, 5, Godrick and Genix, again more twins who are 3 real nightmares they are, and finaly bade, he was born on the full moon and uncle Remus was in the room as he was born at home it was amusing to see a grown werewolf jump around coz his cub had a new cub bade is 1. I have my suspisions my daddys pregnant again I heard him threatening dad so only 27 and they have 12 kids. But we love our family none are ever left out even if it dose get a bit hecktic.

Then theirs uncle moony and angel or Remus and Draco they both married as well but only have 7 kids they don't do the whole multiple thing except for the ones Draco are carrying now twins he's saying daddy jinxed him or something. Their eldest Adonis is our age born at the exact same time as us he's the fouth of our group the aim prank anyone we don't like.

Then theirs uncle Charlie and auntie tonks who by right should be auntie weasley but anyway the have 5 kids so far

Uncle sev and uncle Liam they have two sons

Uncle Fred and auntie Angelina they have 7 kids some twins

Uncle george and auntie Alicia they like uncle fred have 7

That's our family along with our great, great, great grand parents on daddys side Albus Dumbledore and minervra Mcgollical which really is Dumbledore but she kept her name because of the war before last.

We don't talk about daddys mum and dad they lied and hurt him then disowned him when he became a Slytherin and married his godfather. Daddy didn't care he didn't like them or his younger siblings at all.

Anyway. Daddy taught us all about the houses and what the really stand for not the predigest ways. Daddy said we're all right little Slytherins but he doesn't care what house we get in. dad was in Gryffindor but after daddy taught him the real houses he became more open and had to admit daddy was a Slytherin then a Gryffindor.

We're all special the whole family dad specks grimtounge among many other languages daddy specks parseltoung and many other languages so we all speck many languages magical and muggle we are very powerful as well when he go to Hogwarts we have to learn wandless. And we are all elementals.

Dads just shouted at Anix for teaching Salazar swear words in parseltounge their never is a dull moment in our house.

We all have our traits I'm the quitest and I love books….i never said which kind though I read the books plan our pranks explain things to the others and help make our own spells daddy will kill me if he finds out.

Anyway as I said history repeats it self be it war or simply potions accidents. I was looking though some history books and though out the Potter side of our family people have been put on pedestals as heros and saviours some by choice some by forse out of most understanding much like daddy. Many ran after many changed their name dad disowned our family name and was disowned so now we are blacks heir to many well known family the founders merlin silvertounges Azkaban marks blacks and many smaller ones that joined our familys through the years.

We're going to Hogwarts soon. It would be nice I suppose but I like being around my family.

Anyway just for an amusing story I'm going to tell you how my perants came together…

_**Hogwarts hospital wing beginning of 6**__**th**__** year**_

"…WELL YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T LOVE ME THAT MUCH IF YOU KEPT THE IDDY BIDDY FACT THAT YOUR ALIVE FROM ME" everyone in the castel winced as they heard one enraged Harry Potter newly Slytherin scream at some poor soul. The people in the hospital wing lost all colour and pressed themselves against the wall.

"Harry listen to me I wanted to be we had to keep it a secret"

"why?"

"in case voldermort found out"

"so you wait until I almost kill my self to tell me your alive?"

"Harry I'm sorry"

"fuck you Sirius" Harry turned and stormed out "oh and don't both braking in the Gryffindor tower I'm now a Slytherin"

"YOU'RE A SLYTHERIN HOW COULD YOU TURN INTO A TRATORUS SNAKE"

"BECAUSE I AM NOT A STUCK UP GRYFFENDOR I'M SICK OF BEING EVERYONES GOLDEN BOY WHEN THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING SLY AND CUNNING I WISH I HAD GONE INTO SLYTHERIN IN MY 1ST YEAR" the hospital wing doors were slammed shut and Sirius punched the wall then slide down to the floor.

"well that went well" he said sarasticaly.

…

a week later the great hall was subject to another one of Harry's tempers. The daily prophet came and well…

**James AND LILY Potter ALIVE AND HAD BEEN IN HIDING? Is it true? Did they lie and abndon our saviour? Not bother toprotect their so called friend?**

Harry read the first few sentences and let out a magical burst shattering all the plates and glasses. He stormed up to the headmaster.

"is it true" he asked perfectly calmly

"yes I tired to tell them hiding wouldn't help but your mother was already pregnant again they wouldn't listen they forbade me from telling…I'm ever so sorry my child" Harry let out a straggled scream and stormed out no one followed.

Harry sat on the edge off the North tower in the pooring rain. _What did I do to make them hate me? Was uncle Vernon right all along? I'm a freak? Nothing but a whore? No one loves me. Why doesn't any one love me? _

"you going to jump?" said a soft voice "long way down? Might actually kill you this time"

"so you want me dead now? I was right no one truly cares. No one loves me." Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him from the edge to under the shelter used for lessons.

"I don't want you dead. I do care and I do love you. I'm sorry for calling you a tratorus snake. I was just so scared when you were brought in so bloody pale paler then normal. I love you" Harry's lips quirked and he shivered Sirius rolled his ees and wrapped his arms around Harry. "I cant believe they did that. I thought James was my brother. How could they leave you I hate them. I hate them. How could they let me go to askaban I was innocent they knew it there bastards so are the children." Harry's teeth clattered together as he shivered. "lets go get you dry" Sirius stood and carried Harry bridal style dispite his protests.

"you can sleep in here if you want I can take the sofa and you can have my bed…"

"Sirius I'll take the sofa thank you" he said bringing his legs to his chest and pulling Sirius' overly large shirt over his legs. Sirius grinned and went and got some extra pillows and a quilt. He tucked Harry up and they sat talking their only light the amber flames of the fire. "night Sirius"

"night Harry I love you" he kissed Harry's forhead and hovered by his cheek Harry kissed Sirius cheek after a while

"night" Sirius grinned and walked to his bedroom "oh and siri?"

"yes Ry?"

"I forgive you"

"night Ry" he closed the door behind him.

…

months passed and soon it was mid november the potters walked into the great hall Harry sneered and walked out Slytherins following.

The potters caught Harry when he was sitting by the lake.

"go away"

"Harry, son, please…"

"I am not your son I disown the Potter name and I have already destroyed your fortune. I don't want to talk to bastards who abandon their sons and best friends"

"Harry it was for your safty"

"yeah right and jumping off towers is how you learn to fly with out a broom. You didn't and don't give a fuck neither do I so fuck you and your whore children. Leave me alone"

"now listen here young man…"

"no you listen you filthy Mudblood slut I am not under your control therefore you cant tell me what to do you should have died and I will not risk my life for you"

"we did for you"

"did I say you could interrupt me Mudblood…" lily slapped him James punched him "yeah you love me so much now piss off" he growled holding his bleeding nose

"you piss off you don't get to speck to my mother like that"

"aw what you going to do is the baby going to curse me? I'm so scared not" arms wraped around Harry's waist and Harry knew it was Sirius.

"he said he doesn't want to talk to you now leave"

"why should we?"

"don't waste your breath siri we don't need to be around sluts and whores…their polluting my air supply lets go" Harry walked off holding Sirius' hand.

"polluting your air supply?" Sirius asked taking the wet clothes off of Harry.

"I was angry lucky you stopped me I proberly would have done something which I would have regretted but would have been suverly punished for" Sirius wrapped Harry in a quilt.

"why don't we just use drying charms?"

"you like seeing me in my boxers and uniform is so uncomfortable" Sirius chuckled and slipped a top on and sat beside Harry who covered him with the quilt.

"you called your mother a Mudblood"

"she isn't my mother and I was angry"

"let me sort that" he said and tapped Harry's nose with his wand

"owe"

"baby"

"that hurt bastard"

"it would idiot" he cleared the blood away. "you going to sleep in here again?"

"maybe if I can"

"course"

"whats on your mind"

"nothing"

"look at me" Harry wouldn't Sirius titled his head towards him. Their eyes locked and they got lost. "you should smile" Sirius breathed Harry licked his lips and leaned forwad inches away from Sirius.

"did I ever tell you I'm gay?" he asked huskily Sirius wimpered and pressed his lips against Harry's Harry wipmered and licked Sirius' lips asking permission for entrance. Their tounges battled out and Sirius won. They broke apart panting. Harry's eyes were almost black with desire.

He pulled Sirius top off and stared kissing his collarbone and pushed him back. He kissed lick sucked and nipped at Sirius chest he licked Sirius hard nipple making the older man moan and arch his hands fisted in Harry's long hair but Harry was occupied with the nipple bitting teasing sucking he then did the same for the other nipple.

"my god you're a tease" he flipped Harry over and gave him the same treatment they ended up naked though

"I'm a tease?" Harry breathed Sirius nodded and ran a finger down Harry's chest and to the head of his cock

"do you want this?" he asked bringing the lubricated finger to Harry's hole

"my god Sirius I've been dreaming about it for a year. If you want to Sirius I sure as hell want it"

"that's good" he kissed Harry and prepared him gentaly before entering him. He waited for the pain to dissapper from Harry's face. "what are you afraid of? I'm not going to hurt you. Do you not want to?"

"n-no i-I do. Just keep reminding me its you and I'll explain later" worriedly Sirius kissed him muttering soothing words as he slowly stared thrusting in and out. It wasn't long before Harry came and Sirius filled him. "oh my fucking god" Harry breathed as Sirius pulled out and laid beside him Harry buried his face in Sirius chest "that was…"

"what making love feels like when you both love each other as much is I do you" Sirius finished smiling

"I love you too siri" Harry muttered slowly falling asleep. Sirius flicked his wand cleaning their mess. He picked Harry up and carried him to the bedroom where they both fell asleep holding each.

"you know when I offerd you to sleep here the night sleeping with me wasn't what I had in mind" Sirius teased Harry gave him a dirty look and downed what was left of his hot chocolate.

"you enjoyed it" he said quitly with a small smile. Sirius nodded and walked from the small kitchen area to the common room bit and sat on the sofa giving Harry a cheeky grin Harry rolled his eyes and sat beside him.

"you have some explaining to do?"

"you wont hate me or leave me?"

"your mine forever" he replied wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him into his lap. Harry sighed and leaned his head against Sirius shoulder.

"since I was 13 I …I was r-raped when I was 13…then men would pay to 'play' with me. I never liked people touching me since then…but last night I wanted it and as long as I knew it was you I was fine"

"why did you never tell me?"

"would you have told? There are times when I think I'm nothing but a fuck toy a whore. After you fell it messed me up a bit I cut to make myself fell I felt I deserved it, it was my fault everything was. I sliped I cut to far I didn't want to die…well I did but what ever I wasn't planning on doing it."

"what about the drugs?"

"I've done drugs since I was 13 it was my excape then…I became addicted and it wasn't an excape it was my life"

"I'm sorry I was never there"

"I think you were. If you weren't I would have killed myself long ago…and if I had grown up with you I don't think I would be kissing you…as a lover would if you still want me"

"oh defiantly…take a lot more then that…maybe if you turned around and told my you were my father or voldermort or both maybe"

"do I look like that ugly snake faced bastard? I'm insulted"

"oh love I'll just have to make it up and your not like the voldermort. You have a much cutier arse"

"a I don't want to know when or what you were doing with voldermorts arse and b…I think you could start making it up to me now" he said pulling the quilt from last night over their bodys and heads. Sirius raised an eyebrow and grinned moveing to staddle Harry.

"oh god siri…ha that tickles…oh, oh…bloody bastard" Harry was moaning giggling and sqealing Sirius was moaning chuckling and grunting.

Remus walked in and was met with the site of a moving lump on the sofa covered by the quilt and their were giggles moans chuckled sqeals and grunts comeing from it and the distinct smell of arousal. Remus cleared his throat

"shit" came Sirius voice only a muffled giggle answered. Sirius scrambled to beside Harry before uncovering their heads about the only decent part they could show at the moment. Remus' jaw dropped

"Harry? Sirius…I…what...i don't want to know what's going on unless its not consented?" he asked looking to the quiltly giggling Harry

"its consented I seduced him last night" he giggled then slipped back under the quilt giggling

"I defiantly don't want to know whats going on but Sirius your needed for a meeting" Sirius pouted as he shifted he grabbed his shirt off the floor leaning over the shaking lump that was Harry he pulled it on then slipped from under the quilt and did up his belt. Harry pecked his head out and pouted

"do you have to go?"

"unfortunately"

"you deffinatly have a lot to make up for"

"I know love." He kissed Harry and moaned when he kissed back. "behave…oh and you better get dressed wouldn't want someone finding a naked minx on my sofa would we?"

"would anyone check your bedroom?"

"Harry" he grinned shaking his head "I'll be back as fast as I can" Harry pouted and sniffed "behave love" he left pulling Remus with him.

"don't give me that look he started it and I asked if he was sure many times" Sirius said ignoring Remus raised eyebrow.

"you love him"

"of corse I do I wouldn't do it for fun"

"just becareful with my cub Sirius"

"yes alpha sir"

when Sirius got back late that night the meeting had lasted 12 hours Harry was laid on the sofa one arm around his head one off the edge of the sofa he was covered and looked to be peacefully asleep. Sirius vaugly wondered if he had been their all day. With a small smile he moved close. He found himself with a leg behind his knees and a hand at his throat. Harry's eyes blinked open and he relaxed

"sorry…you got to close when I wasn't aware" he sat up and stretched "you were gone ages is everything alright?"

"yeah the minister wants you in though because of suspision your with the dark lord"

"let me guess my oh so dear family reported it"

"yep…have you eaten?"

"yeah you?"

"yeah come on bed its one in the morning" he picked Harry up and carried him to his bed.

…

"how was class?"

"brilliant every ones going around hissing at me now or asking if I've killed maimed tortured any muggles of if I've wipped my masters arse lately" Sirius sighed they didn't believe Harry innocent. With a sigh of releife Harry laied on top of Sirius chest to chest "I have you I don't care" he said fingering his ring it brought a smile to his face. "oh I found out some news"

"good or bad?"

"depends on whos point of view"

"what?"

"well I think its brilliant but you and others may not"

"tell me tell me tell me" Harry laughed and sat up Sirius sat up as well. Harry took his robes off and his tie "tell me the news and quit with the strip tease" Harry grinned at him shaking his head now he was in boxers and his white oxford shirt which he was holding closed.

"you sure you want to know?"

"yes tell me" Harry opened in shirt and Sirius stared he reached a hand forward

"i-is that…are you…? What…?"

"this little bump is a child our child…I'm pregnant" he had a wistful smile as he stroked his small bump. Sirius grinned and kissed Harry's stomach then worked his way up

"you have no idea how much I love you" he said wrapping is arms around his waist

"so you don't hate me?"

"hate you? For what having our child?"

"for getting pregnant"

"Harry I got you pregnant how is that your fault actually its no ones fault because a life isn't a mistake this is our child we both made this and I will love it him her what ever and you for ever. But your only 16 Harry your going to find carrying a child hard so I want you to talk to me tell me what you want what you crave what you don't want even if its sex you can go siri I'm craving sex fuck me now." Harry giggled "alright even if you just want me to hold you whilst you do your homework. Understand? I'm here for you I'll look after you."

"What if during the night I want krispy kreme donuts?"

"I'll get them hell I'll even feed you them. Promise you'll talk I don't want this stressing you out"

"I promise and I love you"

"I love you too so much…" he grinned down at Harry "we're going to be daddies" Harry grinned and Sirius span him around.

"am I interrupting something?" Sirius pushed Harry behind him. "although I am curious as to why Harry's almost nacked in your rooms Sirius?"

"Harry had an injury he was wrried about I was just checking it" he lied. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"tell me the truth whats going on?" Harry sighed and stepped from behind Sirius holding his shirt closed and sat legs curled benath him.

"promise you wont tell or take him away?" Harry asked pulling Sirius down beside him and waving Dumbledore to a seat.

"why would i?"

"we're engaged and i-I'm pregnant" he said holding Sirius tightly

"love I'm not going anywhere unless you loosen your arms then I'll be dead" Harry loosened his hold and Sirius stroked his hair.

"how longs this been going on?"

"3 months"

"and how many months pregnant are you?"

"well I'm showing slightly so about 3" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow

"and you onl just found out?" Harry nodded "dose anyone else know?"

"Remus knows about us and sev knows I'm pregnant"

"why dose he know?"

"he's why I found out I was helping him bottle some potions and I spilt one he said was for poppy's rare emergencys. My stomach glowed purple and he said it was a pregnancy potion and it shouldn't be purple unless I was pregnant he did a couplemore spells and it was true. The little bump made sense"

"you didn't think of it before?"

"to be honest no I hate my body I hate looking I hate people touching it 'cept siri so I just thought it was weight or something and I've always caught illnesses easily so I thought the sickness was just a bug or something as blaise and Theo haven't been well"

"you'll have to tell Remus and becareful no more flying serveus will have to set you private work or change his plans completely. It's due in july correct?" Harry nodded

"Sirius will go with you as padfoot to the Dursleys then when its time he can floo you to here" Harry nodded

"you'll have to tell your perants as well"

"fine I will tell serveus"

"he is not your parent Harry James and lily are."

"no they will never be my perants they abandoned me they abandoned their right to call me their perants. its not their business . its no ones but mine and Sirius"

…

that is how my perants came together and how we were conceived. A simple spur of the moment and it soon turned into the moment that lasts a life time.

My favourite story though has to be their wedding apparently it was a right cock up and I'll get killed if my perants find this.

All my aunts and uncles love telling us the story of the wedding. Apparently an emotional daddy scatterbrain dad cold feet nerves brutel triplets kicking daddy's organs and ribs into merlin knows what mush – we're so proud of that – incompetent guests and caterers who got the order wrong add in uncles fred and george and angel and Remus. Forgetting the rings daddy getting to italy chased through france and brought back crying then dad forgetting the rings and half way through getting them running to America being chased through the streets of new York and brought back kicking and screaming add it all together with a pinch of a sugar high granpa Albus….and you have my perants wedding.

We spent house laughing it over dad and daddy always tease the other.

_Honestly has he been boring you? The whole point of this was to share our lives not every second, which, Aden here remembers but we really didn't want to kill you with boredom from the second of our birth._

_**I still swear to this very day despite the evidence and records I was adopted**_

No they don't Anix is the 1st writing Anthineox is the 2nd I'm the one who swears they are adopted. And I cant hep it if I actuallyhave some intelagence.

_He can actually its all the books he reads he was reading adult books at 6_

They are just jelous that I can read some what intulectuialy.

_**somewhat? Not perfectaly then?**_

My lord their annoying would you two stop interrupting

_What are you going to tell them?_

Your deaths

_**Aww Anix I think we upset him**_

My god why did I like being a triplet any way

_Oh for Merlin's sake you two get on with it_

That is it

**_Maybe we did go too far_**

_Now whose going to write this_

**_Anix you prat_**

"whats that?" Harry truned around to his husband who held him and wipped his tears away.

"The triplets they were writing it…well Aden was writing it the others were annoying him"

"whats in it?"

"our family how we came together a desterbingly accurate how they were conceved. Stories of before they were born their first words. Insulting the other my _perants and family_ mostly…I miss him"

"Harry he might still be alive" Harry shook hishead and colasped sobbing Aden had dissappered he had been gone 4 months many had given up the search

Aden had gone to Hogwarts a week after being sorted into Slytherin he had dissappered. Harry was 8 months pregnant and taking it worse then any .

"baby" he muttered holding Harry. Harry felt tears on his hair he knew Sirius was crying he found it as hard as Harry but the pregnancy was worse "we'll find him I swear we'll find him…alive we'll find him alive"

"oh…oh argh oh god not now"

"Harry?"

"owe siri the babies…no its too early …agh siri"

"calm down breath remember breath baby."

"Sirius my waters just broke"

"not good SALAZAR SHADOW" the twoeldest children ran in "get Remus floo St. mungos get sev and angel and…"

"grandpa and nix and neo"

"your brother and sister." They nodded and ran Sirius managedto move Harry onto their bed "oh my god Sirius"

"its alright babe its alright breath." 5 hours later they had twins. Harry just curled up and cried.

…

"SIRIUS" the whole hall looked up as Harry Potter ran in Sirius black transfiguration and head of Gryffindor

"what?" he asked moving around the table to Harry who hugged him

"I've found him I've found him he's alive and I found him" he had tears streaming down his face

"Aden?"

"yes he's alive siri"

"where is he?"

"a muggle hospital"

"whats he doing there?"

"police reports said he was found half dead in an alley he never remembered anything and they kept him in for a year"

2who do you know its him?"

"I saw him I saw him I went i left vixen and violet with Remus. Hes Aden I know he is"

it took me a while to get my memorys back. When I did everyone was so happy daddy was crying dad was acting strong but I heard him cring in the bathroom. My new lilt sisters attached to me right away.

We never did work out what happened. Our happy family was back.

But life is never a fairy tale all good things come to an end and history repeats itself…

A new evil rose. Surprisingly it was close to our family.

To rid the world of homosexuals…sounds stupid doesn't it daddy was the main target he was hated because he was gay it wasn't right for a male to give birth. It didn't surprise me it was the eldest pottor son as daddy isn't a Potter.

Daddy was killed protecting us all we knew how to fight yes we knew how to duel yes but daddy and given dad orders to move us to the vault room even after the war both our perants where careful. We were all in there except…leo hhe was about 9 at the time. He had been out in the back garden with his snake. he came in and dad grabbed him I saw it I watched through daddys eyes I had fallen into a trance with out knowing. Daddy pulled leo behind him and shielded him shouting that he would never get our family he would have to be killed first the look on potters face.

Dad was killed it wasn't quick or at all nice at all. Leo saw it all leo held his body. Leo was holding daddys body rocking it sobbing words. Nathen the Potter he turned on leo I remember he was the one that took me I remember it now I didn't at the time. Leo half killed him screaming kicking punching. Poter cast a spell much unlike the killing curse. It rebounded off of leo the house was destroyed the vault room and our charmed possessions were all that suvived. Potter fled in agony he didn't die no. he started a full out war….histroy repeats itself.

The first Potter to turn truly dark everyone in the Potter family was shunned. I don't think I've ever been more greatful for my brother in my whole 12 almost 13 years he held us together. Anix let us scream shout hit curse and hex him let us cry on him sleep in his bed with him held us fighting nightmares away. Thought quickly when we found dad he had tried to overdose. I have no idea how daddy did it he didn't have a careing family he didn't have aunts uncles brothers sisters or one perant. We all protected leo he took it as hard as dad if anyone he was attached to it had been daddy.

…

that is my family story and I hope this book will continue in our family line tell our story's be added to hoping our family meaning… 'don't be predijust do what is write there is no light and dark' … will continue on. I know I am only 30 I fell much older I cant believ we found away to get daddy back we a family again I got to go dads calling…

**_same old Aden. To who ever reads this fear is nothing evil feeds on fear the only thing to fear is fears its self stand for what is right. Love neox_**

_family is every thing love what you have learn from our mistakes. Nix_

…

_**500 years later**_

"daddy?"

"yes baby?"

"have you read this?"

"what is it?...ah I remember that the black triplets tribute to family diary. Have you read it?"

"yes…but how are they related to us?"

"Harry and Sirius are your great great great great great great great great great grandparents and we are from nixas line"

"Nixa?"

"The last black child from Harry."

"tell me about the war your fought in?"

"ah my child history repeats itself…"


End file.
